


Whatever Happens, This Is

by thesameasmine



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, I'm attracted to my best friend panic, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Is A Mess, Masturbation Buddies, Smut, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameasmine/pseuds/thesameasmine
Summary: Kara wants to share the newly-rediscovered relaxing qualities of masturbation with her best friend.Against all rational judgment, Lena agrees.It's a slippery slope from there...
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 97
Kudos: 817
Collections: Things I would easily reread





	1. Whatever Happens with Us

Lena did not know what to say. What was she supposed to say anyways? She had never had a close female friendship before. Not one like this. Not one like she had with Kara now.

“Was that too much?” Kara scrunches up her nose and touches Lena’s forearm because that is what she does. This is the kind of person that she is. She can throw a bomb at you and seconds after check in to make sure you are okay, maybe even save you from the explosion.

The two of them were sitting around a bar stool, having Friday night drinks. They had talked about their weeks. How busy Lena had been with work lately and how many deadlines Kara had to meet the coming week.

Lena shook her head with a small shy smile. “It’s not too much. Don’t worry.” She lied through her teeth.

Kara’s smile widened. She felt reassured now. Lena’s mind was filled with an image of a dam breaking open and all the water flooding an entire city.

“It just- it felt so good. I used to do it way more in college but then I don’t know… I stopped? Last weekend I was just so stressed out about work and about being Supergirl and next thing I knew I was having such a great- um… it just felt so good. I relaxed immediately… I haven’t been able to stop ever since.”

Lena nodded every so often. Pretending she understood what Kara was referring to. Then she swallowed. Did she really want to know about her best friend re-discovering self-pleasuring?

No. She did not want to listen to this.

Worst of all was when Kara looked down to the small table between them and suddenly moved her chair to sit closer to Lena.

“Do you…?”

No. Lena did not want her best friend asking her whether she pleasures herself.

“… do it?” Kara finished.

Lena felt her throat constructing. She swallowed and then let out a little laugh. “Of course, everybody does it.” She lied.

Lena Luthor never did it. She could not find the point in it. She could get turned on… of course she could, but then what? She could never reach that climax on her own. The only goal she could achieve when attempting that was worsening her sexual frustration.

Kara let out a little playful laugh, a giggle if you will. “Why do I feel like you’re not telling me the truth?”

Because Lena was lying to her. Lying to her pretty blue-eyed face.

Lena looked to the side, avoiding Kara’s gaze.

“You don’t do it, do you?” Kara concluded. “I’ve just. I’ve been feeling so good this week and then I though… what if this is the way everybody copes? And I could not help but think about you and how stressed you always are.” Kara over-shared… yet again.

Lena gulped. “I don’t. No.” She admitted with a sigh. She saw her hand extending towards the drink in front of her. She just needed something to occupy herself with because suddenly her thoughts were being completely invaded by images of Kara naked in bed… touching herself and thinking whether Lena touched herself too.

“Well that’s my point.” Kara smiled big and with earnestness. Her eyes bright with restrained giddiness.

“What is your point exactly…?” Lena prayed to God that Kara would be done with this line of conversation. It was mortifying.

“That you should do it.” Kara said with a soft smile now, she looked genuine, true.

Lena leaned back with a scoff. “No way!” She started laughing now. She did not want to let Kara know just how nervous she felt, but she guessed some of that nervous energy was seeping through in her laughter.

“I mean it. You really should try it, it will make you feel better, more relaxed.” Kara insisted.

“Kara… as much as I appreciate your concern over my stress levels, I promise you I take care of that in other ways.” Let let out in a small voice and then took another sip of her drink. “Besides, I wouldn’t even know how…” She let out a sardonic laugh at the end.

“That’s no problem. I could teach you.”

Lena felt her heart do a somersault.

“What do you mean you could teach me?” Lena spoke each word slowly.

“I could coach you or something or you could learn from me.”

Lena coughed, feeling thankful that she was not in the middle of taking her drink when Kara decided she was going to show Lena how to masturbate by perhaps giving her a demonstration.

“Kara, do-do you have any idea what you’re saying?” Lena asked her, avoiding her gaze altogether.

There was silence for a moment.

“I know it sounds crazy, but Lena it just- it feels _so_ good. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything. If you don’t want me to teach you, that’s okay, but tell me you’ll at least try it.” Kara said still with an upbeat tone.

“You can teach me.” Lena rushed out. Realizing that she did not want to let this opportunity pass her by.

A beat of silence went between the two.

“Perfect!” Kara exclaimed as she raised her glass towards Lena in cheer.

Lena raised her glass towards Kara as well.

“We can do it tonight.” Kara said with even more excitement.

“Yes, of course.” Lena nodded.

What had she just agreed to?

They both finished their drinks, then Lena ordered them another round and they finished those as well. Even though the conversation drifted off to other topics, such as music and the latest news. Through it all, Lena’s blood was boiling with the knowledge of what was to come.

By the end of the night, Lena was not exactly wasted, but she knew she was not sober by a long shot. Kara had rosy cheeks and a warm smile when she finished her third alien-alcohol drink (whatever that was).

“Yours or mine?” Kara had asked her as they exited the bar and Lena, thinking fairly quickly, figured that she would rather be in a familiar place.

“Let’s go to mine.” Lena suggested and Kara agreed. Together they took a ride-share to Lena’s apartment.

On the way there, both women sat close to each other as Kara told Lena a story about how she was trying to learn how to make something called a Dacquoise, just to challenge her baking skills. It ended in a disaster, but Kara reassured Lena that she would try again next weekend.

“What- … does it have? Or What does it taste like?”

“It’s a layered cake. It tastes like- like coffee and chocolate, almond meringue… or you can make it with hazelnut. It looks really pretty when you cut it up for serving.” Kara elaborated.

“I think I’ve eaten that, but I can’t be sure.” Lena racked her brain, trying to think back to when she had eaten this.

“Well- the buttercream came out all wrong and, I added too much of the almond extract. It didn’t work out at all, but I promise to bring you some once I get it right.” Kara offered.

“I’d like that. Thank you.” Lena looked directly into blue eyes. She was currently having a normal conversation with her best friend. The same best friend that had promised to teach her how to masturbate. The dichotomy of the situation baffled Lena for a moment.

“Lena?” Kara asked her.

“Yes?”

“I asked you when’s the last time you’ve gone to France.” Kara apparently reiterated.

Lena was taken aback by that. “What?”

“I went there two weeks ago… I had to save some children from a burning building, remember? Later I ended up at a bakery and had a Dacquoise.”

_Oh._

“Last time I went there? I uh- I had to fly to Nice like three months ago. I had a meeting with these people that wanted me to invest. It- it didn’t end with a Dacquoise, let me tell you that.”

Kara laughed. “Sorry to hear that.” 

“We’re here.” The driver stopped and turned to address the women. “Have a good night ladies.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Kara smiled politely and then opened the door and got out first, helping Lena out afterwards.

For some incomprehensible reason, after Kara helped Lena out of the vehicle, they stayed holding hands. Then they walked like that inside Lena’s building and got in the elevator. All the while Kara kept talking about wanting to sleep for 10 hours as soon as she could and how great having a good night’s sleep is.

Lena nodded and agreed with Kara’s assessment, but at the same time she could not help but think about seeing Kara touching herself.

“Kara.” Lena interrupted the taller woman just when they were about to enter her apartment.

“Lena.” Kara replied back.

“Let’s- Let’s do this.” She confirmed and then opened her door. Kara stepped inside and Lena closed the door behind herself.

“Where do you want to do it?” Kara asked her after Lena turned from closing the door.

 _Where?_ Lena thought about Kara watching her masturbate in the living room, in the kitchen and in the shower...

“In my bedroom, right? That seems like the best place for this.” Lena felt her chest heating up with preemptive embarrassment.

“Yes, you’re right.” Kara agreed, took off her coat and placed it on top of the sofa and then offered her hand to Lena, gesturing with her head towards the hallway that led to Lena’s bedroom.

They had walked through this hallway a thousand times before, even like this, hand in hand, but they had never walked to do anything like remotely similar to what they were about to do.

Kara entered first and then guided Lena to bed. They both sat down one next to the other.

“So- um… How- How are we going to do this?” Lena asked as she kept staring at her own hand clasped in Kara’s.

“You can change into something comfortable, pajamas maybe? And then I can guide you through it.” Kara explained. “I’m really grateful that you’re trusting me to do this with you. I promise it will feel so good Lena, you have no idea.”

Lena let out a nervous laugh. “It’s not as if I don’t know what an orgasm is!”

“I- I didn’t mean it like that. I just- what I meant was that it’s great when you can do that all by yourself.”

Lena let out a breathy laugh. “I see.”

Kara sighed as well, but not the same sound as Lena’s, it was less of a laugh and more of a sigh of relief. As if she had been scared she had offended Lena somehow and now felt better after explaining herself.

Lena tightened her hold on Kara’s hand for a moment, only to reassure her, and then she let go and stood up to go change her clothes.

She took off her jacket and threw it on a love-seat by the corner and then she unbuttoned her blouse, her back towards Kara.

She put on an MIT t-shirt and then took off her bra from under it; might as well get comfortable, she figured. Standing there, with her t-shirt and no bra, but still with her work pants on, Lena turned to Kara.

“You can change too if you want. It’s best if we’re both comfortable, right?” She said with a soft smile.

Kara was staring off to the distance, almost in a trance, when Lena’s words brought her back. “Y-yeah, sure.”

Lena gave Kara a t-shirt and some shorts and then focused on putting on some sweatpants herself.

Then she stopped and wondered for a moment whether she should even put on bottoms. She became further alarmed thinking about Kara herself not wearing anything but a t-shirt.

She could feel her heart thundering in her chest and started taking deep breaths as she finished putting on her sweatpants. The thing about Kara was that, she had _super_ hearing. If Lena’s heartbeat became too erratic, she would realize soon enough just how nervous Lena was and that simply was not a card Lena was willing to disclose, at least not yet.

She turned to face Kara and watched her folding her clothes and placing them on the bottom corner of the bed. Kara then glanced back at Lena and smiled.

“Ready?”

Lena gave her a small nod and then walked to sit beside her on the bed.

“Just tell me what you usually do and why do you think it’s not working.” Kara kicked things off right away.

Lena gulped as soundlessly as possible and then let out a little nervous laugh. “Well I uh- you know… I just lie down and touch myself… but it never gets anywhere so I just find it frustrating.”

“Show me.” Kara told her with a soft voice. Nothing in her tone or demeanor gave away anything in particular to Lena. In trying to gauge what the other woman was thinking, Lena realized that Kara seemed like her old friendly self. It was as if they were talking about a movie or the weather.

“W-what do you mean by _show me_?” Lena asked for specificity. She did not want to start taking off her sweatpants along with her panties unless that was what Kara wanted her to do.

Kara’s eyes bulged for a moment and then she started laughing. “You don’t have to get naked or anything!” She laughed some more.

Was the thought of a naked Lena so funny?

“Just lie back and touch yourself, tell me what you’re doing.” Kara elaborated a little more.

Lena gave a slow nod and then climbed further on the bed, lying back on top of her pillows. Kara moved to sit cross-legged in front of her.

“Don’t be nervous. You’ll do great Lena.” Kara said in a soft tone.

Then and only then did Lena notice that her heartbeat was racing.

Lena let out a shaky breath as she introduced her hand inside her sweatpants and under her panties. She looked from the bulge that was now between her legs to Kara’s eyes.

“Are you comfortable?” Kara asked her, concern marred her eyes.

“Yes- No, I mean- no… not really.” Lena admitted. “It feels awkward with you sitting in front of me.”

“Where do you want me?” Kara asked in return.

Lena felt heat traveling south. Hearing Kara say those words was pure sin.

“By m-my side. Sit here.” Lena patted the space next to her with the hand that was not currently resting on her hairy mound.

Kara moved to sit next to Lena, her back against the pillows as well.

“Better?” She asked Lena.

Lena smiled. “Yes. Thank you.”

They both stayed quiet for a moment.

Then Kara placed her hand on Lena’s thigh. “Go ahead. I’m right here.” She said, and there was something so erotic about either her touch or her words (or maybe both) that sent a shiver down Lena’s spine.

“Are you cold?” Kara asked her in concern as she started rubbing her hand up and down Lena’s thigh. All the while, Lena still had her own hand inside her sweatpants.

“I’m n-not cold.” Lena replied in a whisper.

Another quiet moment went by.

“So- what do you want me to do?” For a moment Lena felt her own voice give way, but she controlled it just in time. As a result, her voice had come out uncharacteristically hoarse, but at least it had not quivered. That was a win in Lena’s book.

“Just- just do what you normally do and when… when you get stuck,” Kara swallowed for a moment. “I’ll give you some tips to help you out.” She finished.

Lena nodded in understanding and then lowered her hand. She was already so wet; way more than she would usually be when she tried this on her own.

She used her middle finger to gather some of the moisture and let out a little whimper as a reaction. Kara held her breath upon hearing that; her hand still placed on Lena’s thigh as Lena touched herself, held on tighter.

Lena’s finger then glided up towards her clit, and she let out another little moan and this time Kara jolted at that.

“What are you doing right now?” Kara spoke in a soft voice, almost as if she did not want to ruin Lena’s moment.

Lena, who had clenched her eyes closed as she rubbed her clit, opened them in surprise to look at Kara.

Did Kara want a play by play or something? She wondered to herself.

“I’m touching my- my clitoris.” Lena spoke in all honesty.

Kara let out a little breath. “How are you doing it? Up and down? In circles?” Kara asked her next.

Lena’s heart ricocheted in her chest. What kind of question was that?

“I’m going with up and- with up and down.” Lena answered candidly again.

“You like that?” Kara spoke softly again, but somehow those words just made Lena feel all kinds of crazy.

“I do. I like it so much Kara.” Lena replied with a moan as she continued touching herself in front of her best friend.

“That’s good Lena.” Kara kept speaking in a soft tone, somewhere between a whisper and a calming melody.

“So good.” Lena could only agree.

Kara’s hand on her thigh eased a bit as Kara started to caress her skin instead, raking her nails softly on Lena’s skin.

Lena just wanted to die from pleasure.

“You’re doing so good Lena. I’m so happy you’re taking this moment to relax and unwind.” Kara told her in that ridiculously impactful tone of hers.

Lena gasped at her upending climax, her moaning growing in decibels.

“I don’t think you need my help after all.” Kara said right in her ear.

And Lena immediately stopped.

“What’s wrong?” Kara let go of Lena’s thigh and turned to look her in the face.

Lena felt her neck cold with sweat as she tried to catch her breath. “I um- this is what-” She ended up not saying anything at all.

Instead of pressuring her with the question, Kara instead backed off thinking she already knew the answer. “This is what usually happens? You can’t feel it so you stop altogether?” She asked for confirmation.

“Yes.” Lena lied.

The truth was that Lena had never felt anything as powerful as what she was just feeling a few seconds prior.

“I see.” Kara nodded in understanding. “Well- I think you need to keep going, you know? Don’t give up right away.” She recommended.

Lena closed her eyes for a moment. What was she doing? She was so close and just when Kara told her it seemed Lena did not really need her help… she stopped…?

_Why?_

“Lena?” Kara asked, her tone a bit louder than before.

“Yes?” Lena felt so turned on and her worst regret was having stopped.

Kara let out a small smile. “I asked you what you usually think about when you do this?”

_Oh._

Lena thought about the question for a moment.

“I don’t know.”

Kara frowned. “Are you embarrassed about telling me? There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, we’re best friends.”

Lena could not understand how Kara did not find any of this embarrassing.

“I’m serious… I really don’t know. There isn’t like- like this _go-to_ fantasy or something. I just try to get it over with and then when I can’t, I find the entire ordeal completely frustrating.” Lena elaborated. She could still feel her heart thundering inside her chest and was hoping against hope that it would soon resume back to a normal rhythm.

“Okay, I see what’s happening here: You need to think about something.” Kara concluded. “What usually turns you on?”

Lena clenched her eyes shut for a moment, begging herself not to blurt out ‘ _you_ ’ in front of Kara.

“I get turned one by- umm… I need to think about this.” Lena did not know what to say, but then she looked at Kara’s thighs for a moment.

“Muscles.” Lena finally answered. “Muscles turn me on.”

 _There_. Kara did not really have to know that it was her muscles in specific what were turning Lena on.

Kara giggled at that. “Okay well… try again and this time… think about a six-pack.”

Lena bit her lip. Thinking about Kara’s six-pack was bound to do wonders for getting her libido back to what it was moments prior.

Again she put her hand under her panties.

She thought about that time she had asked all the super friends to join her at this penthouse one of the board members of her company had lent her in order to get back on her good side.

There had been a pool at that penthouse and that was the first time ever Lena saw Kara in a bikini.

Lena started to touch her clit up and down again and suddenly Kara’s hand was back on her thigh.

Since when had Lena seen Kara this way? Kara was her friend and she was attractive, there was no doubt about it, but Lena had never objectified her like this before.

“That’s it, just keep going…” Kara told her.

Right then and there Lena got a big whiff of Kara’s scent, which only served to turn her on even more and make her plain dizzy.

After nearly letting Kara’s name spill out from her lips, Lena started to hold her breath lest she get another dose of the enticing aroma.

“You’re doing so good.”

Lena shuddered at that and sped up her fingers.

Everything felt so hot that Lena could literally feel sweat dripping down her back.

Lena focused on the feel of Kara’s warm hand on her thigh, so close to her own as she touched herself.

Kara’s hand tightened her hold on Lena’s thigh, which in turn made Lena’s hips jolt forward in pleasure. The both of them let out breathy laughs.

“Sorry. Did I scare you?” Kara asked her, her hand now on Lena’s shoulder instead.

Lena smiled. “A bit yeah…” Her hand was still inside her underwear and somehow she realized that Kara’s hand on her shoulder had gone all the way to her other shoulder.

She was being cradled.

Lena's heart was currently in her throat as she moved to rest the top of her head on Kara’s neck.

A moment of silence went between the two were only their breathing could be heard.

Then Lena, without saying anything else, simply… continued.

Having Kara hold her as she touched herself was a whole new ballpark. Her scent was everywhere, it enveloped Lena, inundated her was more like it, and it was lovely and sweet; her arm around Lena felt strong and safe and her shaky breathing near Lena’s forehead was everything.

Lena continued pleasuring herself. She closed her eyes and focused entirely on getting to that peak.

“I can tell you’re nearly there.” Kara said to her in a raspy voice.

Lena nodded. “I am.” She moaned out.

“That’s it. Keep going.”

“I’m going to come. Kara- I- ah!” Lena let out a high pitched sound as she felt her orgasm take over her.

Kara held on tight to her as Lena came in her arms and Lena's body sagged, feeling relieved and hot and exhausted all at the same time.

“Seeing you like this makes me really happy.” Kara told her after wiping some of the sweat on Lena’s forehead.

Lena’s heart skipped a beat. “Like this how?” She said in a breath.

“Relaxed.” Kara answered her with a smile. “You know how hard it is to be friends with the busiest woman in the world. Seeing you so stressed out all the time, it pains me.”

Lena let out a breathy laugh. “I must admit that it does get pretty bad from time to time…”

“Well, I’m here to help. Call me any time.” Kara offered.

Lena felt her blush worsen. “Of course yeah…” She smiled awkwardly.

“You can call me too… if you need any help as well.” After saying that, Lena turned her face away from Kara, her eyes bulging with incredulity at what she had just said.

Kara stayed quiet.

Too quiet.

Lena turned to face her. Kara was completely red in the face, also avoiding her gaze.

“Kara?”

Kara jumped in alert. “Huh? I uh- I actually need a little bit of help right now, if you don’t mind.”

Lena felt the wind get knocked out of her.

With her heart thundering in her chest she slowly nodded at Kara. “Yes, of course. No problem.” She said in an overly cheery service-oriented voice.

As she watched Kara lay back on the bed and introduce her hand in her pants Lena could not help panic.

What in the world were they doing? This was far from a normal friendly activity.

“So um… how can I help?” Lena said in the most nonchalant tone she could muster.

Kara patted the space next to her with her free hand. “You just being here already helps immensely.”

Lena nodded as she crawled her way next to Kara and sat beside her. She looked down to Kara’s hand moving under her shorts and gulped.

The air in the room became heavier and heavier as Lena sat watching.

Suddenly Kara’s free hands took Lena’s. It felt warm and soft and perfect and Lena held on to it for dear life as she continued to watch intently.

Kara then turned her body towards Lena’s and rested her face on Lena’s shoulder as she continued.

“You smell so good.” Kara said between breaths.

Lena whimpered out a thank you as she felt a chill travel down her neck towards her center. She could also feel her heart begin to quicken its pace and it scared her that Kara would learn just how excited she felt about all of this.

Lena begged her own heart to slow down, but then Kara started moaning right next to her ear and who could really blame the poor thing for skipping a beat?

“I’m close.” Kara said between gasps.

Lena felt her entire body becoming haywire in anticipation and it was not even her own orgasm.

“Good.” Lena said in a raspy, out-of-breath voice.

“Good?” Kara asked her between whimpers.

Lena was taken aback by that. “Yes good. Come already.” She told Kara in sudden exasperation.

That somehow did the trick. Kara’s hips undulated back and forth as she rode her climax for all that it was worth.

Lena let out a breath she had not even noticed she was holding and heard as Kara let out little giggles.

“That was amazing.” Kara said between pants and laughter.

"More amazing than a dacquoise?" Lena quipped.

Kara laughed some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to write smut. Let me know if you want to read more... not sure if I should just leave it as a one-shot.


	2. Your Body Will Haunt Mine

For the next three weeks, neither Lena nor Kara brought up the incident of that Friday night.

Lena did not know what to think. Sometimes she could almost convince herself she had dreamed the entire thing. Except that, that could not be true. Afterwards she and Kara had gone over to the living room and watched a movie. Kara eventually got cold and went back to Lena’s room in order to get a sweater.

To this day, the sweater Kara had worn that night was on top of the coffee table; exactly where she left it right before leaving.

Still, perhaps she had fallen asleep while watching the movie and dreamed about touching herself in front of Kara.

That was more believable than the truth.

Lena shook her head, trying to do the same to her thoughts.

They had exchanged a few texts here and there, all of them pleasant and friendly. In reality all Lena wanted to do was text her _when can we do that again?_

Lena looked up to her office’s ceiling, biting her lip in contained excitement.

She was not brave enough to do anything like that of course, but a girl could dream.

That Tuesday morning, Kara’s sister, Alex, invited everybody for a game-night next Friday night, and just knowing that she would see Kara again in just a few days, left Lena feeling lightheaded.

By the time Lena arrived to Alex’s, Kara was already there and Lena felt herself blush the moment their eyes met.

“Lena! I’ve missed you.” Kara told her as she hugged her hello.

“Me too! How you’ve been?” Lena asked her in her most nonchalant of tones. It was only weird if Lena made it so.

Kara looked at her with radiant blue eyes. “It’s been hectic. You saw the plane crash last week in Mexico City? What a mess, I’m just glad that nobody got hurt.” Kara shared with her.

Lena did see Supergirl carrying a plane over her head and landing it safely, preventing hundreds of deaths.

“And the week before that I had three different deadlines, one right after the other; I had to interview so many people. Sometimes I think I’m in way over my head.” Kara continued to tell Lena.

Lena felt as if Kara was handing her an opportunity on a silver platter, but she was not too sure whether she was only imagining it.

She decided to go for it; took a deep breath and got really close to Kara to whisper in her ear. “Have you been taking care of yourself?”

She distinctly heard Kara gulp.

“Okay guys, what are we going with? What about some UNO to start us off?” Alex said to the room and Lena took a step away from Kara, feeling caught.

People gathered around in a circle and they started playing.

Lena could feel Kara’s eyes on her throughout the entire game.

It was both unnerving and exciting.

By the end of the evening, just as Lena was exiting Alex’s bathroom and right before going home, Kara intercepted her.

“Hey.” Kara said in a soft tone.

Lena was caught by surprise. “H-hey!”

“We never finished our conversation…” The other woman indicated.

Lena felt her heart skip a beat. “Y-yeah… we didn’t.”

“How have you been?”

“Me?” Lena placed a hand on her chest as she asked for confirmation.

Kara nodded. “Yeah you.”

“I’ve been- I’ve-” Lena’s brain scrambled to come up with something to say that would lead them back at her place doing what they did nearly a month ago.

“I’ve been feeling so _stressed out_.” Lena said the last two words slowly, emphatically.

“Oh no… that sounds real bad.” Kara’s eyebrows sunk with worry.

“Yeah… it’s gotten pretty bad.” Lena continued. She felt as if she was lying, but when she actually thought about it, she really wasn’t.

This past month had been crazy for Lena. She had had to travel all the way to Australia for a 6-hour meeting, only to get back in a plane that very same day and make it all the way back to National City; she had spent countless nights going over meeting minutes, trying to pinpoint some issues they were having with one of the board members they all wanted to fire and, most importantly, her mind kept running wild with thoughts of Kara and what they had done.

To say the least: Lena was _really_ stressed out.

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Kara stepped closer and placed her arms around Lena in an embrace.

With Kara’s cheek pressed against her and her scent invading her senses, Lena felt her knees go weak.

“Why haven’t you called me to help you out?” Kara whispered to her.

Lena looked up, asking for any power in the universe to give her the strength to see this conversation through.

“I could ask you the same thing…” Lena replied.

“Come to my place after this.” Kara stated firmly, Lena did not even hear the barest intonation of a question. It was a plain statement, perhaps even an order.

Not trusting her voice to come out right, Lena simply nodded her response.

“Let’s go then.” Kara let go of Lena and turned to walk back to the living room. They both said their goodbyes to the rest of the group on their way out.

“I really missed you Lena. I’m sorry we couldn’t see each other sooner.” Kara said to her as they sat in Lena’s town car on the way to the apartment.

Lena smiled at that. “Same here.”

After that, Kara laid back on the car seat and closed her eyes. Lena watched her for a moment, keeping track of her own heartbeat so as to not alert Kara to her feelings of nervousness and excitement.

Eventually she settled on looking out the window.

The city lights passed them by and Lena felt herself get sleepy and wondered if that was what Kara was doing right now: sleeping.

When Lena’s driver, Frank, let them know they had arrived to Kara’s apartment, Lena had to blink her eyes more than once in order to wake herself up.

Kara looked just as tired.

Neither of them was lying about her own hectic and stressful life.

Lena released Frank from his duties for the night and then got out of the car along with Kara. Once in the elevator, their eyes met for a moment and Kara smiled softly at Lena.

“What is it?” Lena scrunched up her nose as she asked her question.

Kara simply shrugged her shoulders. “Nothing, I’m just happy you’re here with me.”

Lena felt her heart soar, but her outer demeanor simply showed a pleasant smile towards Kara.

“Happy to be here.” Was her simple reply, her stomach churning with so many emotions regarding Kara.

Kara opened the door and let Lena in first.

“Are you hungry? Want a drink?” Kara asked her as she took off her coat and hanged it.

“Do you have any scotch left from the last time I was here?” Lena asked her after sitting down on the couch.

“Yeah, there should be some left.” Kara went over to the kitchen and opened an upper cabinet in order to take the scotch out. She served a glass to Lena and then walked over to the living room to give it to her.

“Thank you.”

Kara sat next to her on the couch. “Have you tried it by yourself… ever since last time?” She asked her.

Lena nearly choked on her drink, but managed to swallow it down. “I did yeah, but I’m just no good at picturing things, you know?”

“Picturing abs?” Kara laughed a bit at that.

And Lena was instantly filled with embarrassment. “Yes abs… among other things.”

“What kind of things?” Kara’s eyebrow slightly went up with curiosity.

Lena gulped before answering. She still was not sure whether Kara knew that she went both ways and this seemed like the perfect opportunity to let her know, just in case she… swung both ways too.

“Breasts.” Lena said with all the fake confidence she usually conjured up at board meetings.

Kara’s eyebrows went up just a little bit, before they lowered back down. “I see… well, I guess I could help with your imagination problem since I have both.”

Lena could feel her blood boiling. “I don’t mean to impose on you, but that would be really nice if you don’t mind.”

Kara dismissed her with a hand. “I don’t mind at all. I want to help you in any way I can.”

Lena took the last sip of her drink and then placed the empty glass on the coffee table; feeling bolder and more confident than ever before she said: “Then shall we?”

Kara nodded with a smile and stood up. “Let’s go to my room.”

They made their way to Kara’s room and Lena stood like a deer in the headlights for a few moments just staring at Kara’s bed. She could not believe she was about to see Kara naked.

This was insane.

This was absolutely batshit.

This was amazing too.

“Want something comfy?” Kara opened one of her drawers and took out some shorts and a t-shirt for Lena.

Lena took them with a soft thank you and with her back to Kara, she proceeded to changed her clothes.

The air felt so _thick_ and it all smelled like Kara; even Lena herself smelled like Kara now that she was wearing her clothes.

She turned around and saw Kara already seated against the headboard of the bed, wearing some sweatpants and a red t-shirt, apparently waiting for Lena. She approached her and sat down next to her.

Silence followed.

Then Kara took the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it up; revealing her stomach to Lena.

“Does this help?” Kara asked her in nearly a murmur.

Lena’s eyes traveled from Kara’s abs all the way up to her face. “It does. It really does.” She said through a pant.

“Glad I’m able to help.” Kara said with a smile and Lena just wanted to die right then and there.

After another beat of silence where none of them moved one single muscle, Lena moved her hand and introduced it inside her shorts and under her panties.

She heard both herself and Kara let out a held breath.

The moment she touched her clit, Lena let out a _yes_ between her teeth. A part of her wanted to do it while looking directly into Kara’s eyes, but since she had lifted her shirt up for Lena to admire, she decided it was probably for the best if she exclusively focused on that; at least to keep up with pretenses.

Kara’s abs were well-defined, her skin looked radiant and soft, and as her stomach went up and down with her breathing, Lena concentrated on the minute movements in the muscles.

She then watched as Kara’s hand caressed them.

Lena contained a little whimper. It was like watching someone eat your favorite candy in front of you.

Her hand went up and down her stomach for a few seconds, and that was all it took to get Lena going.

“You really like them, don’t you?” Kara asked her, her tone very low and deep.

Lena clenched her eyes shut and leaned her head back for a moment. Kara’s voice also did wonders for her. “I do, I like them so much.” She finally admitted between labored breaths.

“What are you doing this time? Up and down like last time?” Kara asked her, her voice near Lena’s ear.

Lena opened her eyes and looked directly into blue ones as she responded. “I’m doing side to side this time.”

They held each other’s eyes for a few more seconds until Kara was the one to look away.

Lena suddenly felt a pang of guilt. She was using Kara to get off like this without Kara knowing just how much Lena was really getting out of the situation.

Nevertheless, when compared to the feeling of wanting to come, the feeling that she was taking advantage of Kara was utterly opaque.

Lena heard little smacking sounds coming from within her shorts and immediately panicked about Kara hearing them, about Kara learning just how wet she truly was.

“Don’t stop.” Kara told her, once she noticed Lena slowing down. “Please don’t stop.”

Kara’s voice was simply sinful and as Lena sped up her pace she could not help but look down at Kara’s abs once again.

“Does this help?” Kara asked her after lifting her shirt even further.

Lena let out the most wanton of moans upon taking Kara’s tits into view.

Kara’s breasts were small and perky, her nipples rosy and hard and when she cupped herself, Lena died that little special death. Her hips buckled up, seeking vestiges of any pleasure that was left to feel.

When coming down from her high, Lena once again met eyes with Kara and after an awkward pause, both of them started laughing.

“That good, huh?”

Lena nodded, wiping some sweat from her forehead with her other hand. “That good.” She confirmed.

“Good. You deserve to unwind Lena.” Kara pulled her shirt down again and closed her eyes as she rested her head firmly on a pillow.

“I really need to come now.” Kara admitted; her eyes still closed.

Lena swallowed a lump in her throat before speaking. “Need any help?”

“No.” Kara answered her softly. “I’m too wound up, if I touch myself right now, I’ll come in like three seconds.”

Lena’s scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Not when you want to enjoy the process a little bit.” Kara explained.

Lena’s eyebrows went up with astonishment; which thankfully Kara did not get to see since she still remained with her eyes closed.

“Okay.” Lena said with a calmer voice as she let herself fall further into the pillows and closed her eyes as well.

When Lena opened her eyes back again it was already Saturday morning and she found herself wrapped in Kara’s arms from behind.

Lena felt like she had just had the best sleep of her life. She placed her hand on the arm that was resting on her stomach and shook it, trying to wake Kara up, but it only served for Kara to pull her in closer and tighter against her body.

Lena’s heart started to race.

She took two deep breaths before trying to get up, but this was a super human we were talking about and it seemed that if Kara wanted her there, that is where Lena would stay for the foreseeable future.

“Kara. Kara wake up.” Lena called out to no avail.

Do not get Lena wrong, having Kara embrace her in this way was pure bliss.

Too much bliss though and Lena needed to stop herself from enjoying it too much, lest she start fantasizing about a world where they are more than friends and waking up like this is just your average Tuesday.

“Kara!” Lena said louder and that seemed to do the trick.

“Fuck.” Kara said to her ear and Lena felt the little hairs on her neck stand up in attention.

“Fuck sorry.” Kara said again as she distanced herself from Lena. “God.” Kara started to moan out. “Fuck.” She said again as she covered her eyes with her hand.

Lena turned. “What’s wrong?” She was at a loss and did not know what was happening.

Kara raised another hand to her face, covering it completely. “I’m just so fucking turned on right now.”

Lena gaped at that.

“Like I’m… I’m fucking drenched Lena, you have no idea.”

Lena felt her heart thundering and immediately brought a hand up to her chest to try to calm it down.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Kara apologized, removing her hands from her face to look at Lena with a worried face.

Lena shook her head. “I’m not-” she gulped down, trying to make her voice less hoarse. “I’m not scared.”

Kara looked at her in confusion. “Sorry I just- I heard your heartbeat.”

“I’m just nervous.” Lena lied. “But I’m not scared.”

Kara nodded in understanding and then her eyes stayed very still, looking at Lena’s and piercing a hole through her soul with just one look.

“Would you- would you help me?” Kara asked her in a timid voice.

“Yes, of course. How can I help?” Lena rushed out as she lay on her side, facing Kara.

“Turn on your back.” Kara instructed and Lena did as told.

Kara moved in all fours to hover above Lena. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” She asked her, her pupils completely dilated, the blue of her irises nearly gone.

Lena looked up at Kara with sudden shyness. “No, it’s okay. I’m not uncomfortable.” She assured her.

Lena did not know what to expect. Was Kara about to lean down and kiss her? Was she going to lift Lena’s shirt? Maybe her own?

One of Kara’s hands went next to Lena’s head, but her legs stayed off to the side of Lena's thigh.

Then Lena watched as Kara introduced her other hand into her sweatpants.

Lena let out a little gasp in realization.

Kara was pleasuring herself while on top of Lena.

Lena felt herself get wet.

Kara’s eyes were everywhere as she touched herself, on Lena’s face, on her neck, her eyes, and then she would lower them to Lena’s breasts and stomach… All Lena could do was remain calm and control her breathing as she witnessed how her best friend clenched her eyes shut for a second while biting her lip.

“Do you want me to lift up my shirt?” Lena asked her is a hush.

“No, that’s okay.” Kara told her quickly as she continued to touch herself at a quicker and quicker pace.

Lena did not know what to think about Kara’s rejection. Nothing made sense. Either Kara was into her or… or perhaps Lena was just an anonymous body to her… nothing more than a torso to masturbate to.

She felt her stomach swirl with pain; pain that Kara might not be into her as much as she was into Kara.

“Lena.” Kara moaned out and Lena focused back on the present and what was happening right in front of her.

Watching Kara Danvers come right in front of her face was a true treasure. Kara’s cheeks were so blushed and her clenched eyes and open mouth were incredibly sexy.

Kara lowered her face on Lena, her forehead resting on her sternum as her body continued to convulse through her orgasm.

Lena’s senses were completely invaded by Kara. The vision of her, her scent, her touch; it all proved too much and Lena clenched her thighs together and felt a little climax of her own.

Kara breathed hard against Lena’s chest, trying to recover herself. “Oh my God.” She breathed out. “Fuck.” She whispered.

Once Kara lifted her face and her eyes met green ones, Lena gave her a big smile. “That good, huh?”

Kara snickered at that. “Yes.” She confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going or if it's going to end here.  
> I take suggestions though!
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. —Tender, Delicate Your Lovemaking

It became a routine.

Friday night Lena would arrive at Kara’s place or vice versa, they would talk about their weeks and inevitably go on to the bedroom to _relieve_ _some stress_.

Soon enough Lena realized that there were rules to this _thing_ she had with Kara.

Tacit yet strict rules.

The first most important rule was that what they were doing could only happen if Lena was stressed out. The second most important rule, which actually only applied to Lena, was that she could not get any better at relieving herself on her own, otherwise she would not require Kara’s help anymore.

Then there were little rules like, if Lena wore sweatpants, Kara would touch her thigh during… but if she wore shorts, Kara would keep her hands to herself. Likewise, Kara could never go first. It was Lena first, and Kara second.

There never was any possible explanation as to why Kara even needed Lena’s help, other than she was really turned on and Lena would never even dream of refusing her.

Other rules, or perhaps norms included that Lena could press her face against Kara’s neck and vice-versa and she could tell her how good she was currently feeling as she touched herself and so could Kara, but she could never moan out her name or tell her how sexy she looked when she came.

And the thing was… this _thing_ could be over at any moment, Kara could say that she was done and then what?

Lena could not have that. She had never felt more alive in her entire life than when Kara panted on her neck.

Besides, what was there to say? No conversation was actually needed or even wanted.

What was happening with Kara was the most perfect bubble; shiny, round and beautiful, yet just as fragile.

Best to leave it alone, don’t question it and just keep enjoying it.

“You ready?” Kara had just dropped from the sky above to Lena’s balcony at her office.

Lena was currently standing by the door just looking at Kara, well… at _Supergirl_ in all her magnificent glory.

Retiring the skirt had done nothing but wonders. Now you could see her shapely legs, and as-

Lena shook her head. _What was wrong with her? Why had she suddenly become such- such a dog?_

“Let me just go grab my stuff.” Lena told her before retreating back into her office and grabbing her purse.

In no time at all she was up above in the clouds flying with Supergirl and being carried bridal style.

They arrived at Lena’s apartment and Kara let go of Lena.

“How was your week?” Lena offered the first line of their script as she went into her kitchen and started serving herself some scotch and a glass of wine for Kara.

Kara sighed. “Awful… I nearly messed up when saving this family from a flood and that has just stuck with me.”

“The slip?” Lena asked to make sure Kara was referring to what happened that previous Tuesday. Supergirl was trying to carry a family of four all by herself and the kid of the family slipped from her arms and nearly fell. It was not a matter of weight, but more a matter of logistics. The kid had been hanging on to Kara’s neck and suddenly could not hold on any longer.

Supergirl had caught him mid-air of course, but ever since then the news would play and re-play the kid slipping away from her and falling.

“Yes, I just- I can’t believe I ever thought it’d be a good idea to let him grab on to me like that.” Kara let out another frustrated sigh before retreating to Lena’s bedroom, most likely to change her clothes.

She was back in a matter of two seconds, wearing sweatpants and an MIT hoodie.

She looked adorable.

“Kara, you can’t blame yourself for what happened. First of all, nobody got hurt and second of all, you were carrying the grandmother in your arms and balancing the mom and the dad on each of your feet. It was all very tricky. Nobody can fault you.” Lena tried to console her as they both went to sit on the couch.

“I know, I know… it still sucks though.” She lamented.

“It does.”

Kara then took a deep breath. “So how about you?”

“Same old same old… this group of investors is still hammering me about becoming a venture capitalist and- I can’t say it’s not nice because, it involves a lot of pandering and dinners an gifts, almost like a courtship… but it’s also so very exhausting.” Lena shared.

“I never saw myself as a venture capitalist before… this is, let’s just say it’s way out of my comfort zone.” She elaborated.

“Why?” Kara asked her with scrunched eyebrows.

Lena looked to the side in thought. “Well, it’s essentially a gamble, isn’t it?” She concluded. “And I just don’t know if I’m a gambling woman.”

Kara laughed at that. “It’s doesn’t need to be a gamble… it can be a calculated risk, an educated guess, a researched approximation so to speak…”

Lena smiled at that. “Okay okay, I get your point and yes, my team is doing all the research they can but still… you must admit that it’s still a leap of faith.”

“Isn’t everything a leap of faith at the end of the day?”

Where they still talking about capital ventures?

“Can’t argue with that.” Lena answered, raising her glass for a toast and Kara took her glass of wine from the coffee table and joined her.

They talked amiably like this for at least two hours.

Kara, always her caring easy-going self, had brought a much needed warmth to Lena’s life. Now that their friendship had evolved to helping each other relieve pent up sexual energy (and some stress) Lena sometimes found it weird that they were still able to have conversations like these ones.

She did not feel any pressure from Kara at all. She knew that if she told Kara goodnight, that would be it, Kara would hug her goodbye and be on her way. Lena did not have anybody else in her life she trusted this way and that just made her cherish her relationship with Kara even more.

But that was just a thought, no way in hell was Lena going to say goodnight to Kara and end the night right there.

No, in this point in time Lena needed Kara and there was no way she was going to let Kara go without that need being satisfied.

“Wanna go to bed?” Kara asked her after they each had finished their third glass.

Lena felt a buzz in her brain that made her less inhibited, freer. “Yeah let’s go. I’ve been looking forward to this all week.”

“You have?” Kara asked in surprise.

Those two words felt like a cold shower, sobering Lena up immediately. “Yeah- yes, I mean… it’s nice, right? It- it _feels_ nice.” She tried to fix what she had just said.

“It does. I just- I didn’t know that you looked forward to it.” Kara looked at her with a blank expression Lena could not decipher.

Lena gulped down hard. “This week’s been hard for me ever since Monday so… that’s why.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Kara told her with a kind smile and perhaps not sounding sorry at all. Then she stood up and headed down the hall to Lena’s bedroom.

Lena needed to stop drinking before doing this with Kara, lest she accidentally reveal to Kara just how much she enjoyed what they were doing.

They entered Lena’s room and immediately Kara sat on the bed, resting against the pillows. 

Lena on her part, went to some drawers and contemplated her choices. Should she go for sweatpants or shorts?

She did not know if she could handle Kara’s hand on her thigh in her buzzed state.

She took off her pants and put on some shorts. She did not really know if Kara ever watched her as she changed clothes, since she always did it with her back towards her, but she could hope.

She really wished Kara found her attractive in that way.

“So the venture thing…” Kara said as Lena started to unbutton her shirt.

“Yeah?”

“Where have they taken you? You said it was almost like a… like a courtship?”

Lena threw her shirt in a hamper and then detached her bra and put it in there as well. “Well yeah, I guess it’s almost like dating someone.” She informed Kara

“Is it just one person? I thought it was a group of investors…?”

Lena, still with her back to Kara, went to grab a t-shirt. (Which to be honest, she really didn’t have that many t-shirts and usually slept in pajama sets or nightgowns; but she knew how much Kara loved a good t-shirt and really wanted to please her).

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Lena turned around to face her after she was ready, she could feel her hands trembling with nervous energy. This was the sixth time they had done this and it still got to Lena every single time.

“I asked if it’s just one person taking you out…?”

What? Why did Kara want to talk about this right now just when they were about to…

“Yes, it’s this one guy. I flew with him to France like three months ago, remember my trip to Nice? After that fiasco, he’s taken me out from time to time, trying to get me to invest.” Lena then moved to the bed and sat next to Kara.

“Must be annoying, huh?” Kara asked her with a soft smile.

Lena shook her head. “Not really no— Jack’s a nice guy… very charming.”

Kara smiled even bigger now. “Well that’s good then.”

Lena returned the smile. “If I have to keep going out on these things, I’m glad it’s with Jack.” She quipped with an awkward smile at the end.

Kara joined her with an awkward laugh as well and Lena did not know what to do in order to prevent the situation from becoming any more awkward.

A silence went between the two.

“Do you still want to…?” Kara asked her after a few moments and Lena jumped at the occasion.

“Sure.” Lena answered in what she hoped was a nonchalant tone.

Lena got herself comfy against the pillows and then introduced her hand inside her shorts and beneath her underwear.

She side-eyed Kara and saw her staring intently at the hand underneath the shorts.

“What are you going for today? Side to side?” Kara asked her as if she was asking about Lena’s exercise routine.

“I think I wanna try circles.” Lena answered her, still not touching herself, but simply playing with her pubic hair.

“That sounds good. We- you haven’t tried that one yet.” Kara told her in a lower tone.

Lena lowered her hand, but she still was not wet. She closed her eyes and rested her head back, trying to get in the mood.

“Is something wrong?” Kara uttered with concern.

Lena opened her eyes. “No, nothing’s wrong. Why would you say that?”

Kara shrugged. “I dunno, it’s just that you’re not wet.”

Lena nearly had a heart attack at hearing that, but then gulped down and tried to calm herself. “How do you know I’m not wet?” She managed to get out in an even tone.

Slowly but surely she watched Kara’s face redden.

_Oh God, had Kara been using her powers to watch Lena touch herself?_

“It’s not what you think!” Kara raised a hand to her chest, almost as if she was promising something.

Lena swallowed hard. “Have you been watching me?”

Kara immediately shook her head. “No, I swear I haven’t.”

Lena felt disappointed at that.

Kara gulped as well. “I can- I can _hear_ it.” She explained herself.

 _Oh_.

“You can hear it.” Lena repeated in a breathless tone mostly for her own benefit.

Kara confirmed with a slow cautious nod of her head.

Lena was not sure on whether Kara could control her super-hearing the way she controlled her super-vision. Was it a conscious decision when she heard Lena, or was it circumstantial? And most importantly, what could Lena ask in order to find out?

“You can hear it?” Lena once again repeated the same words but in a questioning manner.

Kara sat there looking baffled. “… I have super-hearing, remember…?”

“Yes of course, I forgot you have that on all the time.” Lena commented off-handedly; hoping against hope Kara would correct her in her assumption.

“Yeah, sometimes it's a nuisance… but other times it’s really helpful because I can hear when someone calls out for help.” Kara corroborated.

Lena’s heart sunk. Kara had not actively sought out to hear Lena’s wet… whatever!

“Yes, that’s helpful.”

Kara smiled softly and the two of them remained quiet for a few seconds.

“Is there anything I can do to get you in the mood?” Kara offered, her voice low and bashful somehow even if the question was so forward.

Lena let out a calming breath. “Is not that I’m not in the mood, it just- it takes a bit of time.”

“Okay.”

Lena sat back again and took deep breaths as she once more lowered her hand under her waistband.

She touched her entrance, trying to gather some moisture and realized that now she was most definitively wet.

“There it is.” Kara whispered with a smile.

Lena wanted to smile back, but suddenly she was too busy drawing circles on her clit.

Instantly Kara’s hand went to her thigh.

Lena gasped at the sensation. Never before had she felt skin on skin contact on her thigh as she masturbated.

Lena touched herself faster and faster, extricating deep moans from her throat.

She was so wet now, probably any normal person without superpowers would be able to hear her.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at Kara, who was now biting her lips as she watched Lena’s hand moving underneath the shorts.

What if Kara _was_ using her supervision.

That thought sent heat straight to Lena’s core and that mixed in with the three glasses of scotch in her system compelled her to say the next words:

“I wouldn’t mind you watching me.” Lena moaned out.

Kara looked up to Lena’s eyes. “I promise I’m not, I wouldn’t do that without your permission.” She said breathlessly.

Lena moaned out loud at that. If Kara would not do it without her permission, then perhaps…

“I’m giving you permission.” Lena whimpered.

“You are…?” Kara panted out.

Lena moaned out a _yes_ and then she watched Kara looking down at the hand underneath her shorts once again.

“Whoa.” Kara let out softly.

Lena was currently losing her mind at knowing that Kara could actually see everything that was happening underneath her shorts and panties.

She lowered her finger to her entrance and put it in.

Both women moaned at that.

Lena pulled out slowly, changing the pace and trying her best to prolong the experience as much as possible.

Then she entered again just as slowly.

“Lena.” Kara called out to her in a deep breathy tone.

“Yes?”

“Do you mind if I sit in front of you?” Kara asked wantonly.

Lena pulled out and entered herself deeply.

“I don’t-” Lena whimpered. “I don’t mind.”

Kara’s hand never left her thigh as she moved to sit in front of Lena, _watching_.

Lena opened her legs further, hoping to give Kara a good show and Kara in turn grabbed on to Lena’s thigh in the most delicious of ways.

Then she added a second finger.

Kara gasped a bit and then she brought a second hand to Lena’s other thigh.

Lena could hear Kara’s panting, it was almost as if she were a dog watching a piece of meat.

For a moment Lena let herself believe that Kara wanted her just as bad and it was a wonderful moment that ultimately brought her to her climax.

Lena’s body convulsed as her cunt sucked in her fingers even deeper.

And Kara watched it all.

“God Lena, that was-” Kara did not finish her sentence. She instead pulled back her hands and combed Lena’s messy hair behind her ear with affection. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fantastic.” Lena replied with a tired smile after having had one of the best orgasms in her life.

“I’m glad.” Kara told her with a kind smile.

Lena blinked a few times until she felt more lucid. “Do- Do you want-” She started to ask, but then Kara quickly interjected.

“-No no, I’m okay. Don't worry.”

 _Oh_.

“Okay.” Lena said, hoping her voice did not denote just how disappointed she was.

“It’s been a long week. I’m just- I’m happy I could help, but I really need to get some rest.” Kara told her as she avoided her gaze.

Had Lena gone too far?

Had she just ruined everything?

“Yes of course. I’m sorry to have kept you.” Lena was quick to play it off as no big deal.

Kara looked at her for a few moments and then opened her mouth as if to say something, but then quickly closed it back up again. She got up from the bed and in an instant she was back to her Supergirl outfit.

“See you next week?” Kara asked her as she stood in the doorframe of Lena’s bedroom.

Lena nodded with a pleasant smile, her heart just about to break.

And then just as fast as she had put on her uniform, Kara was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys seriously... I take up suggestions. This is my first time writing smut like this, I need help.


End file.
